


Of Gods and Men

by Triangulum



Series: Of Gods and Men [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, God Peter, Human Stiles, M/M, ha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has always had his favorites. It's not that he's particularly fond of humans, he's not, but he finds that walking invisible among them at times is much more entertaining than dealing with the squabbling and politics of the other gods. He's always been a solitary creature among them, though his sister always calls him strange for that and says that gods aren't meant to be alone. Maybe that's why she has a horde of children. </p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Peter is a god and finds a favorite in Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gods and Men

Peter has always had his favorites. It's a bit unavoidable, really, when you've lived for a millennia. It's not that he's particularly fond of humans, he's not, but he finds that walking invisible among them at times is much more entertaining than dealing with the squabbling and politics of the other gods. He's always been a solitary creature among them, though his sister always calls him strange for that and says that gods aren't meant to be alone. Maybe that's why she has a horde of children. 

Peter prefers the bigger towns and the grittier areas where the inhabitants have to fight for what's theirs. The world feels more real here, more raw than the richer areas with their beautiful homes and abundance of money. It feels more real than at Haven, where no god has had to lift a finger for anything more than another glass of wine in a thousand years. 

It's a child that catches Peter's attention this time, which in itself is unusual as he usually avoids children like the smelly, messy plagues that they are, including most of his nieces and nephews. This child, this young boy, isn't like that, though.

They're in a small, dirty alley, the boy and a few other children playing some game that Peter isn't familiar with. Then a boy with light blonde hair shoves the boy with the crooked jaw down, cracking his chin on the hard stone ground.

"Jackson," a little girl with long red hair chides, sounding exasperated, but it's the boy rushing to the side of his fallen friend that catches Peter's eye.

"It's okay, Stiles," the crooked-jawed boy says, wiping the blood from his chin.

"No, it's _not_ , Scott," the boy, Stiles, says. His eyes flash dark, full of rage that Peter is very familiar with.

"Let it go," the other boy pleads. "Please Stiles, it'll only make it worse."

"Fine," Stiles grumbles, watching Jackson and his friends laughing a few feet away, Jackson loudly mocking how much dirtier and worn the other boys' clothes are, how their parents can't afford to feed them. That Stiles' mother had been too embarrassed of having a son like him, that's why she went crazy and died.

Stiles' eyes harden, his face going black and empty. If Jackson were smart, he'd recognize that face for what it is and drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. But Jackson isn't smart and struts out of the alley with his friends.

Stiles' friend sighs, still dabbing at his chin.

"Don't get caught, Stiles," he says.

Stiles doesn't answer, but his friend doesn't seem to expect him to. 

Peter follows Stiles around for the rest of the day, curious about what the young boy's revenge will be, but Stiles doesn't go after Jackson. He goes to the market, buying the cheapest cut of meat he can find and some vegetables, both of which he haggles down impressively, especially for one so young, and returns to a small, one-room house. He cooks for his father then crawls into bed.

Peter's disappointed, expecting something more from the boy, and is about to return to Haven when the boy's pile of blankets stirs.

Stiles slips out of bed,careful to not wake his father, and sneaks out the front door. Peter follows him through the dark and quiet village until he comes to the butcher shop. It's nothing for Stiles to break into the shop and sneak out with a blood-soaked sack of leftover organs and innards. It's a short jog across the village into what is obviously a richer area. The door of the home Stiles is trying to break into is more difficult than the one at the butcher shop and Peter can tell that Stiles is getting frustrated. Before he can do something stupid and loud, Peter waves his hand, unlatching the door so that it swings open at Stiles' touch. Stiles looks around suspiciously, but takes the opportunity and enters the house.

In less than five minutes, Stiles has sneaked into Jackson's room, strewn the bloody innards around the sleeping boy, making it as bloody as possible, and slipped out again, all without getting any blood on himself. Peter is impressed, and that doesn't happen easily.

The next morning is full of shrieks throughout the village. Apparently Jackson moves around in his sleep and woke up covered in blood with drying bits of organs stuck to his skin. The superstitious old men of the village whisper about it being a curse from the gods. Though it isn't, Peter makes sure to remember it for when he needs to curse someone in the future. 

Stiles just grins viciously and oh, Peter likes this one.

Peter watches Stiles closely after that, both on Earth and while he's in Haven. He starts leaving gifts for Stiles, small trinkets at first, some extra coin where Stiles is sure to find it here and there. Stiles seems to treasure the small wolf figurine Peter had left in his shoe most of all, giving it a place of honor on his mantle. 

When Stiles' tunic is about to disintegrate, Peter leaves a beautiful new one on his bed. Stiles stares at it then, much to Peter's dismay, sells it at the market to buy one much cheaper. Peter's more than a little upset until he sees that Stiles spends the rest of the money on food, making sure there is more than enough for his father and him. Peter understands a little better. 

Peter changes his gifts after that. He starts multiplying the food Stiles buys; a few more pounds of meat, two or three more apples than Stiles is sure he bought. Stiles is starting to get suspicious, smart boy that he is, but he never says anything to anyone. 

One day, Peter walks in unseen and sees there is a change. There's a carving next to the little wolf. The symbol of the god of vengeance and chaos, the symbol of Peter. Peter nearly bursts with satisfaction. 

Then there's an uprising. Some minor gods and demigods get it into their heads that they are being treated unfairly and decide to slay a major god. Talia's husband.

It takes longer than Peter had anticipated to kill the rebellion. The minor gods and demigods are persistent and numerous, if not particularly strong. Eventually though, it is taken care of. Talia had relied heavily on Peter's viciousness and cunning, traits for which she'd looked down on him when they were younger. Now, she embraces him after the uprising is officially decimated, and sobs into his shoulder, thanking him for the first time in his memory. 

The thing about Haven is that time moves differently than it does on Earth, so by the time Peter is able to return to check on his boy, Stiles is long gone from his previous home.It takes a bit of searching, annoyingly, but Peter finds him. Stiles is thinner than he'd like. The boy - no, the man - isn't eating enough. It only takes a day for Peter to discover that Stiles' father has died, and two more to discover that Stiles is just barely managing to keep himself from living in the dirt streets. Peter has never cared much for the affairs of mortals,except to occasionally stir the pot, as Talia would say. But this is unacceptable, especially when Stiles seems to finally reach the end of his rope.

"Stiles, you can't!" Scott gasps. "There has to be something else!"

"I've sold everything, Scott," Stiles says miserably. "I don't have a choice."

"But the _brothel_? You can't! Maybe you can come live with me."

"You and Allison are barely managing as it is," Stiles says. "There, I'll have food and shelter. It could...it could be worse."

Peter feels a surge of rage at the thought of anyone else touching Stiles, because if there's one thing about Peter, it's that he's possessive over what's his.

Scott bites his lip, looking anxious, then says, "You could sell the wolf figur-"

"No," Stiles says immediately. 

"Stiles..."

"No, Scott," Stiles says. "I would rather lie with a hundred people. This is mine."

"This is serious!" Scott shouts. 

Peter involuntarily snarls and to his shock, Stiles jerks as if he can hear the sound and looks directly at Peter, almost as if he can see him. A moment later, he shakes his head and turns back to Scott.

"Scott, this is all I have. Selling it would help me for a couple weeks at most, then I'll end up at the brothel anyway," Stiles says. "I've made my decision."

Scott sighs and hugs Stiles tightly.

"Okay," Scot says. "Okay."

Stiles leaves for the brothel early the next morning, before the sun has even risen, his meager bag of possessions clutched in his hands. He makes it down the street from the building before he stops in his tracks and drops to his knees, chest heaving. Stiles' shoulders shake with his gasps and Peter cannot let this happen.

Peter lets his disguise drop, appearing before Stiles. Stiles' shaking stops and he falls over in shock. Peter knows how different he looks from the humans. His skin glows, almost like he is casting an etheral light from within, and his eyes are bright blue like lightning. But Stiles doesn't look afraid.

"It's you," Stiles whispers. "I thought I was crazy, but it's you."

"You've seen me before, little one?" Peter asks.

Stiles nods rapidly. 

"Only glimpses. Since I was a child," Stiles says. "I thought...I thought you were an angel."

"Not quite," Peter says with a smirk. "Do you know who I am now?"

"You're the wolf," Stiles says. "You're of Haven."

Peter grins and says, "I am. I've been remiss in my care for you. For that, I cannot apologize enough, but it will be no more."

"Your care of me?"

"You have the favor of me, of a god. You are mine," Peter says. Stiles stares, as if he is afraid to believe that after everything he's be through, this is real. "I cannot erase the pain you've endured, but I can promise you will have no more." Peter reached a hand down, hoping deeply that Stiles will take it. "Let me prove it."

Stiles stares and for a moment, Peter is afraid that he will be refused, but Stiles leans forward slowly and hesitantly reaches out and takes his hand. He still seems slightly unsure and Peter says, "I _will_ take care of you."

Stiles steels himself and nods, squeezing Peter's hand tightly. 

"If you betray me, I will find a way to kill you, immortal or no," Stiles says and Peter swells with pride at his boy.

"I will even tell you how to do it," Peter says. "Come with me."

Stiles does.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com) or my [ main blog](http://www.femmmefatalist.tumblr.com).


End file.
